ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus
| place=5th | challenges=4 | votesagainst=9 | days=16 }} Samus is a contestant from Ovivor: Transylvania. Ovivor: Transylvania When the contestants were picking their own tribes, Samus was shocked that the "girl in the giant suit with an arm cannon" (herself) had not been picked yet. When the Încrede tribe lost the first challenge, Samus sarcastically thanked the tribe for being a hot mess. At Tribal Council, she stated that if she were to be voted out first, it would confirm the belief that the tribe is full of idiots. Just before the second challenge, she asked the host if it was too early to ask for a tribe swap. After Încrede won their third consecutive immunity challenge, Samus criticized Fiona's performance in the challenge, prompting Fiona to question Samus and her true allegiance. Samus was not a fan of the Outcasts, explaining that she was finally learning how to tolerate people, but now she might have to tolerate more. When the Outcasts won, Samus stuck with the Încrede majority to vote off Peach. When the tribes merged, Ken wondered why Samus didn't speak as often. Samus replied by stating she had nothing to say, as she wasn't the friendliest person. Samus submitted "ChozoNation" for the merged tribe name, a reference to her adoptive family. At Tribal Council, Samus remarked that she was just getting used to her tribe, only for it to get ripped away from her. However, when Ken tried to comfort her, she pulled away and told him to stop touching her. Samus flipped on her original Încrede members to work with Brenda, a Trădare member, and Mary, an outsider from the Încrede majority. However, the three of them were not enough to gain a majority, and Samus's ally, Brenda, took the hit. In the next immunity challenge, Samus was the first person eliminated. Okay with the news, she remarked that she's a bounty hunter, not a speller. At Tribal Council, when asked who Samus was thinking of going to the end with, she replied by saying that she would have to get there first. She went on to say that no one had been talking to her, so she will probably be the next to go, despite being the easiest person to beat in the end. Luckily, Mary and Samus were able to get Fantoche to flip, resulting in a 3-3 tie between herself and Ken. She began to plead to the other members, and told them that she wasn't a threat - even for a bounty hunter who often slays a dragon. The votes deadlocked, with no one switching their votes. Samus picked rock number one, and luckily, her enemy Fiona picked the purple rock. Although Samus was still up against a 3-2 majority, the odds were slightly more in her favor. At camp, the remaining five contestants spoke about their favorite movies, with Samus commenting that there were no movies in space - and even if there were, she wouldn't have the time to watch them. During the family visit, Samus's sister ran out, though Samus commented that she didn't even have one. At camp, Samus and Mary were able to get Ken to flip. What should have been a 3 to 2 vote was foiled by Fantoche, who purchased a double vote at the auction. Three votes were sent Samus's way, and in the re-vote, Ken flipped back to his old tribe. Samus had her torch snuffed and became the third member of the jury. Voting History Quotes Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Transylvania Category:Transylvania Contestants